The girl in the basement
by The Mortal7676
Summary: Clary is held prisoner in a basement for ten years when she is finally freed she is forced to marry a boy she has never met. Or has she? Clace!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My good friend Probiegirl1717 told me to trying writing so that's what I am going to do. So this story is about Clary living in a basement for ten years before she is forced to be married to Jace. Hopefully you guys will like. The first chapter is how she ended up in a basement. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:The characters in this story do not belong to me.**

* * *

Clary was a happy six year old girl. She did all the things a normal six year old girl did but her life didn't end up like Shelly from down the street. She didn't get the chance to got to high school. She didn't get to learn how boys think. She was kidnapped and held prisoner till she was seventeen, she was than forced to marry a boy. A boy she had a past with. A boy who made her a promise and never acted on it.

~ The kidnapping~

Today was Clary's birthday. Her mother planned a small party with only Clary, Luke and herself. All day they played out in the park letting Luke set up for her party. They played like any other day only it ended differently. Clarys mom only looked a away for a second. A single second. And in that second, mother would lose daughter and daughter would lose mother.

Clary was playing in the sand box when a man came up to her. He bent down to her level and smiled.

"Hello, Clary. My name is Valentine. Your mommy asked me to bring you back to her. " he extended his long slim hand towards Clary. Clary grabbed the mans hand and stood up. " Clary can you tell me if this smells pretty? Your mommy likes you to smell good right?" Clary nodded and leaned forward and smelled the bottle. Her little body fell back into the mans arms and went limp. The man carried her over to the woods.

His arm were sore by the time he reached a spot were he could make a portal and not be seen. He looked down at her sleeping face and sighted.

"You'll be prefect for Jonathan. The prefect wife." he stroked his fingers down her face and jumped through the portal into Idris.

Clarys mom looked up from her phone and did not see Clary any more.

"Clary? Clary baby were are you?" Jocelyns voice grew more panicked. "CLARY! CLARY PLEASE COME OUT!" Tears were running down her face. She had looked everywhere and no sign. She whipped the snot from her nose as she called Luke.

"Joce I am not ready yet. Tell clary ten more minutes. "Luke heard silence on the phone. "Jocelyn is some thing wrong?"

" It's Clary. She is missing."

~Isris~

Clary woke up in a dirty cell. The walls were pure stone. She looked around and only saw a bed, a toilet, a sink and a single cup of water.

"Mommy? Mommy were at you! Mommy I'm scared! MONMY!" Clary hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed. She cried till her little body shook and she had no more tears. She climes into the dirty bed and wrapped the thin brown blanket around her shoulders. She lied their for hours till she heard a door slowly creak open. A small face with light blond hair moved down the stairs swiftly and quietly till he reached the cell.

"Hi crying girl. My names Jace."

* * *

**So sorry that's short but I wanted more of the back story first. Let me know if you think I should go on and be sure to check out probiegirl1717 story on NCIS. Thanks!**


	2. Ten years

**Hi! So thanks for all your support! So I plan to jump right in and go ten years into the future. We will go back and see what happened through flashbacks. Alright here is chapter 2!**

* * *

For ten years Clary sat in a dark cell, alone. She was promised to be let out of her cell on her sixth-teen birthday, she also knew on her birthday she would be married off to the son of the bastard who locked her in here. That bastard who locked her in here had been the only person she had talked to in those years, except the little blond haired boy who had always came to see her than stopped. She never knew why but she missed him a lot. He was the only person who was ever kind to her.

On her birthday she awoke to a start. The bastard ran down her molding cellar steps and stopped at her bared door. He slid his long dirty fingers in between the bars, holding a long gold dress.

"Put this on. A maid will be down soon to help you get ready my dear." His dirty eyes locked with hers. " Did you hear me? Take it!" His fingers jerked the silky fabric. Still Clary refused to move. He suddenly dropped the dress and wrapped his fingers around her neck. " You ungrateful little whore! Do you not see the life I have given you! You will be married to one of the richest family's in the town and you don't give a shit!" He noticed that he was leaving a mark and loosened his hands. " Now look what you made me do! Ruin that face on your wedding day! Jonathan will not be pleased." He dropped his hold and walked back up the steps calling out " Oh your going to be prefect. A prefect bride." He slammed the door shut and let Clary in darkness.

She reached down and grabbed the dress. In was beautiful she had to say. She held it close to chest and allowed a single tear to fall. "Oh mommy I wish you were here."

~GTB~

Jace looked at himself in the mirror and sighed . His father was making him get married today. To some whore no doubt. He looked down and saw the his gold suit with the red runes of a wedding were laid out on his bed, or now their bed. His father had told him years ago that on this day in August he would wed. He didn't want to marry some girl who was only in it because he was a Morgenstern. He was already in love with someone else. Someone he meet when he was eight. Someone who was dead.

~GTB~

Clary looked down at her dress. It was strapless with a gorgeous beaded top and and a flow out ruffled bottom. It was the type of dress her mother would have picked. True to his word a maid did come down and help her. Her hair was put up with a small bun and the rest cascading down her back in curls. Her face looked like one of the dolls she had wanted as a child.

She looked at herself and cried. He was right. She was the prefect bride no man would reject her. She would be stuck married to some old man, be forced to bare his children and stand by his side with a fake smile on her face for the rest if her life. She sobbed till she felt a hand dart out and slap her across her face.

"Do not cry bitch! It's your wedding day and I want you to look good for my son. He deserves the best. You will not do any thing stupid today or tonight. You will let Jonathan take you, in every way. You will have sex tonight. Even if he has to rape you for it. You will say and do anything he asks." He reached up and brushed her hair back. Clary remained motionless. "Thats a good girl. Now come along. Your wedding starts soon. He gripped her wrist and drug her up.

* * *

**So how did you like it? The wedding will be next chapter! Oh here is Clarys dress link! wedding-dresses/jovani-wedding-dress-jb92172-112818. Please review!**


	3. Wedding Day truth

**_Hello! So here is the next chapter! It will be the wedding and reception. So enjoy!_**

* * *

Jace heard the stupid song letting him know his "bride" was coming. He sighed and turned to look at the big Mahogany doors. The door opened and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen her fiery red hair that fell delicately down her back. Her shirt frame moved with grace and she moved down the row.

His eyes moved up to her face. Her high cheekbones and full luscious red lips to her eyes. They were a captivating emerald green. But there was something wrong with those eyes. They were crying. The salty water ran down her face in big clumps. He than noticed the other things, her face was thin, like she hadn't eaten much in years. There was years worth of scars up and down her arms and the big ugly bruises on her neck. The lips he though were so beautiful we're trembling. She was afraid.

~GTB~

Clary was being drug up the stairs, her gown getting stuck on her shoes. The doors we're throw open and for the first time in ten years she felt the sun on her body. She stopped and smiled into the hot rays.

"Move girl! we don't wanna be late to your own wedding." It than hit her. She was getting married. She felt the tears start to run down her face and her lip start to quiver. She felt the cold medal of her shackles rub up on her legs as the doors opened and she was walking.

She looked up and meet the eyes of her soon to be husband. He was handsome. His light skin sparkled in the light. His honey colored hair was curly and reached his ears. His gold eyes looked up and down her small body. She knew those eyes and hair. She froze. She felt the bastard's hand tighten around her back.

"Don't fuck this up." He said as they reached the altar. He placer her hand into Jonthans and stepped back. The two young people turned to face each other and spoke the wedding bonding verse. She felt her chest tighten when he started to draw the runes on her body. She choked down her sobs as she did the same to him.

It was done. She was now married. she tired to force a smile on her face as her husband walked her out into the world. The new man smiled at her.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Jace." Her head snapped up and looked him in the eyes.

"Jace? Not Jonthan? I was told that is who I was to be wed to." she turned her gaze back to the doors.

"Yes, that is I, but I prefer Jace. May I know your name?" Jace pushed the door open and she gasped. The world looked different, like something she saw in a history book once. Jace chuckled.

"It's very pretty at this time of day." Clary just stared ahead.

"Where am I?" Jace gave her a funny look.

"Idris. Have you never visited here before? That's werid for a shadow hunter. Well I guess I will be your guide. And I never got your name."

"C-" Clary tired to remember her name but couldn't not. For the past ten years she was bitch or whore. She though for a few more seconds before she finally said,"Clarissa. But I prefer Clary." Her eyes wandered over to the buildings and lights.

" I really would like to know more about you, you are my wife after all." He let out a small chuckle.

"What would you like to know? I am happy to share anything with you." She remembered what he had said.

"Anything! I only know your name, and how beautiful you are." He smiled as the blood rushed to her face.

"I grew up in New York as a child and... moved all over. Today was the first day I have been here. I am an only child. I was never spoild but I did get the things I wanted. I am sixteen years old and today is my birthday." she smiled up at Jace. He was much kinder than his father. He seemed like he actually cared about her.

"Really? That young? I though you were my age. And happy birthday Clary." He leaned in and kissed her check.

"Thank you. I am sixteen. What about you?"

"I grew up here all my life. I have one brother his name is Sebastain. He was suppose to marry you. But father changed his mind. I was always spoild. Father gave me whatever I wanted. I am twenty one years old and my birthday is in September." Clary was so focused on Jace she tripped over her shackles. She felt her body fall forward and fall right into Jaces arms.

He looked down and saw her shackles. "What are those?" Clary didn't say anything. "Who put those on you?" His voice got louder. "WHAT THE HELL! SAY SOMETHING GODDAMN IT!" His ruff hands gripped her shoulders. Clary sighed and looked up.

"Your father."


End file.
